1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a diagnostic testing tool for testing personal computers and the like and more specifically to a multi-tasking, object oriented testing system wherein a plurality of modules are independently executable.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a wide variety of diagnostic tools available for testing personal computers. Some of these utilities, such as Norton Disk Doctor from Symantec Corporation, focus on a particularly troublesome device, like a hard disk drive and its associated control electronics. While these tools may serve a useful purpose for a specific problem, they are not intended to diagnose an entire computer. Others utilities, such as Microsoft Diagnostics are intended to provide general inspect information for an entire computer system. The operator can check the status of a variety of hardware and software items installed in the computer system through a graphical display. However, these tools like Microsoft Diagnostics are not intended nor are they easily adaptable for a large production line. Output is limited to what can be viewed on the screen. The user must operate the software.
One known factory tool is Compaq Diagnostics for DOS (disk operating system). This tool provides a suite of tests which can be run on the personal computer to test a variety of devices, such as memory, hard disks, floppy disks and serial ports. A specific module is provided to test each device. Once a device is tested, a subsequent test may be performed on a next device. The tests are performed sequentially until all the desired devices have been tested. Thus, to test an entire computer system can take a rather long time. A faster method of testing computers is desired.
This Compaq diagnostics tool functions well, however, DOS is no longer the operating system of choice. Today's operating systems, such as Windows and OS/2 have graphical user interfaces. Certain operating systems, such as Windows NT, do not allow a DOS application to communicate directly with hardware, thereby further complicating diagnostic routines. Furthermore, devices operating under these operating systems often involve complicated set-ups. It is possible for a configuration problem to make a device appear as though it was defective. Thus, testing devices solely under DOS is not acceptable anymore.
A scripting language is provided by the Compaq Diagnostics for DOS tool to allow a factory project manager to write test sequences. However, many deficiencies are known to exist. The scripting language requires some training before the project manager is proficient. If the project manager does not understand English, the scripts must be translated to her foreign language. As with all programming languages, the code must be debugged. Thus, an easier, simpler method of developing test routines is desired.